


Waiting For Sunrises.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Just waiting for another sunrise to go on.





	Waiting For Sunrises.

**Waiting For Sunrises.**

Denzel went to sit near the window half an hour before sunrise. Even with the door of his room closed – Marlene had asked him to stay the night, saying that it’d would help to make Denzel feel better and he had been unable to say no at the hopeful tone of her voice- Cloud heard the small careful steps, heard the scratch of the chair moving and then nothing.

He waited exactly thirty heartbeats before standing up, walking in silence and opening the door, looking at the boy he had picked up, curled in the chair, holding his head and fighting to keep in silence his pain and discomfort. Cloud remembered, then, Tifa saying that the shy, quiet boy reminded her of him .

Glancing a moment to his own covered arm, Cloud moved towards the window, careful of making some noise as to not startle the youth, standing behind him, looking through the window, focusing on nothing at all, a part of him wondering how long had the boy done the same thing, worrying if that day would be the last time he watched a sunrise.

Children always grew so fast when in pain.

“I didn’t want to wake Marlene up.” Denzel admitted in a small voice, moving the hand that had been clutching his forehead towards his knees. Not saying anything, Cloud sat down besides him, letting him lean against his arm for support and perhaps comfort, and in silence they both waited for just another sunrise to happen.


End file.
